Harry and Hermione: A Correction
by Learningfast
Summary: Harry is annoyed at Hermione and more unfolds.  Contains Spanking


A/N Please review and tell me what you would like in future stories. I might even write one for you if you have a specific request.

Hermione's nose touched the faded wallpaper in Grimald place. She smelt the dust that hung around the place and it was chilly. Even from her position in the corner she could tell this was a house that had not been loved in a long time.

Well, thought Hermione, wasn't this the kind of situation she always ended up in. She could be such a busy-body. When she was younger her mother had slapped her on the back of her thighs if she got too nosey. Somehow she had a feeling when Harry got back it she would be in a bit more trouble than that. She thought of Ginny and how much trouble Hermione had got her in.

It had all started when Ginny had mentioned, at a girls wine night at Hermione's, that Harry kept his office at Grimald place locked and had never let her in. Hermione was instantly curious and after a long night, with many bottles of wine, she convinced Ginny they should aparate to Grimald place, to go explore. Bad move, very bad move. Harry had made good points that a) as an auror he probably had good reason to keep his office locked and as it had some object with very dark properties in it, and b) that he would almost certainly have enchanted the office to let him know if people had tried to break in. Hermione had been too tipsy to realise either. Harry often spanked Ginny when she upset him, and she had her suspicions vise versa, but he had never spanked her before; Ron had, a lot. Harry gave Hermione a choice either take a spanking from him and it would stay between them or he would send an owl for Ron. Hermione had gone for taking a spanking from Harry. There were a few reasons for this; she wanted the whole ordeal to be over and soon and she had a hope Harry was bluffing or would at least go easy on her. The other, and main, reason for the choice was that Ron had warned her only the other day about keeping her nose out of other peoples business, she had a feeling she would be in for an unpleasant punishment if he found out about this. Well, more unpleasant than usual.

Well Harry, it seemed, was not bluffing. He had taken Ginny upstairs to a bedroom in the house to deal with her promising Hermione, "I will be back in a few moments. Stay where you are."

So now Hermione waited pushing her head against the wall, hoping to melt into it. She heard Harry's feet on the stairs and she clenched her bottom at the thought of what was about to happen. The door opened behind her but she dare not look. Harry saw her though; in a pretty dress her hair in a bun. She looked good, he thought. He took a chair from the side of the room and placed it in the centre of the room.

Hermione heard Harry approach from behind his hand gripped her wrist and she felt him pull she turned to follow him. The power that he emulated was intense. With so little he had shown her that she must now obey him. He was good thought Hermione.

As he reached the chair Harry gave Hermione one more silent tug and she fell across his lap. He set to work. He pulled her dress up revealing black lacy panties. Harry admired her pantie clad ass for a moment before starting. Hermione felt each swat firm and slow, on each blow Harry was teaching her a lesson showing her what she had done wrong.

Without any warning Hermione felt her black panties being pulled down. The spanking continued with the sound filling the room changing from the sound of skin hitting material to the louder, more menacing, sounds of flesh on flesh. Harry liked the feeling her warm flesh against his hand and he continued putting his full force behind every deliberate and steady swat.

Hermione could not bear it. Not only the pain of the spanking but the shame she felt and how upset the silence of her friend, Harry, was causing. He had made no sound and Hermione started to fill the room with the sound of her voice. She told him she was sorry, that it wouldn't happen again and that above all she detested the pain and the fact he had seen her bottom.

Harry stopped spanking her bottom, it was a nice red colour now. Hermione did not notice and kept babbling on about being a good girl and that she was sorry. She stopped and craned her neck round to try and look at Harry. She hoped it was all over.

"Get up." Hermione did not need to be told twice she shot up and stood in front of Harry letting her dress fall to cover herself. She reached down to grab her black knickers that had made their way down to her ankles. Harry shook his head from left to right giving her a look that told her in no uncertain terms that this was not over. With that Hermione's last bit of reserve broke and tears rolled down her cheeks. "P-p-please Harry."

"Bend over the desk Hermione."

She obeyed. Waddling with her panties still round her ankles she made her way over to his big oak desk in the middle of the office, positioned herself in front of it and lowered herself over the desk. She reached back feeling a fresh prickle of shame and pulled her dress back up over her bottom.

Harry looked at Hermione's upturned bottom and a whole host of thoughts entered his mind. But he had to focus on punishing her. Ron after all had always told him that he could if he so wanted. Harry turned to the bookcase by the door and picked up a large flat backed hairbrush he kept there for times like these.

Hermione had no warning, suddenly she felt a force hit her bottom unlike she had felt before; the pain exploded across her bum. The force of the hairbrush slammed her forward so the desk dug into her hips at the front. She let out a little whimper and another swat hit her. Her hands shot back to protect herself and rub some of the pain away. Harry pushed her hands away and gave her bum a slap with his hand. Hermione got the message and moved her hands out of the way, dreading what was to come. With each swat Hermione was slammed forward and she yelled aloud. She wished that the pain would stop.

Harry was happy he was getting through to Hermione. He saw how her bottom was so round and plump bent over the desk. He stopped with the swats and rubbed her bottom with his hand; it was warm and when he squeezed it he heard a little gasp. Hermione did not object to this, it felt right, like an embrace. At that moment she would have done whatever he told her to, she had been shown her place and as Harry slipped his hands between her legs she let out a groan and spread her legs for him.


End file.
